Allez viens s'il te plaît, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Il fixa la ligne sombre formée par les arbres, les yeux plissés, prétendant pouvoir la voir. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et un regard plein de caractère qui avait l'habitude de le déconcerter. Mais ensuite il cligna des yeux et son image disparue. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !
**Résumé :** Il fixa la ligne sombre formée par les arbres, les yeux plissés, prétendant pouvoir la voir. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et un regard plein de caractère qui avait l'habitude de le déconcerter. Mais ensuite il cligna des yeux et son image disparue. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 **PS** : Ceci est un OS

 **PS 2 :** Le titre est tiré d'une réplique de Bellamy à Clarke dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 quand il lui demande d'entrée dans le camp. En français, cette réplique a été traduite par « _Allez viens s'il te plaît_ » c'est donc ainsi qu'elle sera dans la traduction de cette fiction bien que ce ne soit pas la traduction exacte.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous savez que j'ai récemment posté le dernier chapitre de Sers-moi en un autre, du même auteur que cet OS, c'est donc la raison de la publication rapproché de celui-ci. Je suis en période de deuil (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol), ce qui me pousse à traduire plus qu'à mon habitude.

De plus, je reprends le boulot demain alors je voulais passer ma dernière journée de liberté à traduire.

C'est également un moyen pour moi de vous remercier d'être, encore une fois, à mes côtés.

Merci également aux nouveaux arrivants, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis._

* * *

 **Allez viens s'il te plaît** ,

 _Please come inside._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Tu devrais venir, Bell. »

Il reconnut la voix d'Octavia, mais c'était la sienne qu'il entendait.

 _Allez viens s'il te plaît._

Ça faisait des mois, et le souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux que la première fois qu'il l'avait vécu.

« Dans une minute. » Dit-il, la voix rendu rauque par ces jours sans dormir et l'alcool. Il était une épave. Tout le monde le savait.

« Tu dois te reprendre. » Souffla sa sœur, s'accroupissant devant lui. La nuit est si calme de ce côté du mur. La nuit dernière, la neige avait tout recouvert, même les bruits de la forêt en avait été étouffé, comme si il y avait des kilomètres entre eux et les arbres.

Il se renfrogna.

« Je vais bien. »

C'était l'un de ces mensonges qui vous brûlait la langue tant ils étaient malhonnêtes, comme si votre langue allait prendre feu pour l'audace de les avoir dit. Le visage peiné qui lui était désormais si familier depuis quelques mois se durcit.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ton peuple a besoin de toi. Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais c'est pareille pour tout le monde. Tu es le seul chef qu'il nous reste à présent, alors tu dois te reprendre et _commander_ , » Il y avait une telle véhémence dans sa voix qu'il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle mettait au point ce speech.

« Je ne peux pas. » Sa propre voix était basse, et brisé, et il ressemblait d'avantage à un enfant que sa sœur ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Je supporte ces actes de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire._

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et voilà où il en était. Il ne supportait rien du tout. Il arrivait à peine à se lever le matin. Il le faisait, cependant, et il faisait semblant, semblant d'être toujours là parmi eux. Mais Octavia avait raison. Il ne trompait personne. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision, pas avec un tel bordel dans sa tête.

« Ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. » La sympathie avait disparue, le visage devant lui était aussi dur et froid que la glace. « Tu n'as pas le choix. Viens rapidement, Bellamy, ou ne vient pas du tout. »

Elle s'éloigna.

Il pensa que si il partait, ils iraient bien. Elle pensait qu'elle était tout d'abord une guerrière, pas une diplomate, mais ça aurait put être pire. Ils _avaient_ fait pire.

C'était un homme fort. Il prenait des décisions difficiles et il vivait avec, il l'avait toujours fait. Et parfois il transpirait le dégoût de soi, quand il était bourré, ou fatigué, ou cette fameuse nuit où il avait accidentellement admit une douloureuse vérité à Clarke.

 _Je suis un monstre._

Ça ressemblait à une confession. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse là mourir là. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, alors il était revenu.

Et à présent elle ne pouvait pas en faire de même pour lui.

Il soupira, jetant ce qu'il restait de son alcool dans le feu, regardant les flammes s'élever brusquement vers le ciel, avant de reprendre leur taille initiale. Il pensa qu'il savait exactement ce que c'était, la monté d'énergie, à la recherche de quelque chose avant d'être brusquement remis à sa place.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il s'était juste attendu à ce qu'elle le sache d'elle-même.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il resta ainsi un moment, frissonnant légèrement dans la froideur du vent, tentant de pas trop sérieusement considérer l'idée de marcher en direction de la forêt, dans sa direction, et de ne jamais revenir.

Il fixa la ligne sombre formée par les arbres, les yeux plissés, prétendant pouvoir la voir. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et un regard plein de caractère qui avait l'habitude de le déconcerter. Mais ensuite il cligna des yeux et son image disparue. Il se tourna en direction du camp, regrettant d'avoir jeter le reste de son alcool. Et là, il l'entendit.

Tellement doucement qu'il pensait que c'était dans sa tête. Le bruit des pas dans la neige. Lentement, il se retourna en direction de la forêt, les yeux sondant la ligne sombre de cette nuit d'hiver.

Quelque chose.

Quelque chose était là, bougeant, grossissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Un intrus ? Un Natif ? Dans un bref éclat de peur, il se demanda si quelques uns des Faucheurs avaient survécus. Il se souvint du noir sans fond des yeux de Lincoln, l'image de dents humaines déchirant la chair humaine. Son estomac se retourna.

Soudain, les nuages se déplacèrent, envoyant un des rayons de la lune éclairer son visage, comme si un projecteur lui était personnellement destiné. Tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent. Il était trop loin pour distinguer un visage, mais la lune en avait fait bien assez. Se reflétant sur ses cheveux blond, transformant l'or en argent. Même sa démarche était la même, bien qu'un peu plus léger, un peu plus prudent.

Le son de la sécurité d'un flingue désactivé le sortit de sa rêverie. Il y avait des pas derrière lui, le garde qui protégeait l'entrée des intrus.

Seulement, elle n'était pas une intrus.

« Stop. » Dit-il, mais cela faisait des mois qu'il disait des truc sans réellement les penser, alors ils ne l'écoutaient même plus. D'autres sécurités furent désactivés, et il paniqua, et ce fut bien plus qu'il n'avait ressentit depuis un très long moment. « Stop ! »

Quand il entendit le premier sifflement de balle, il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté. Mais ensuite il le sentit marteler sa poitrine, se jetant contre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper.

« CESSEZ LE FEU ! » Hurla-t-il, sa voix déchirant sa gorge dans un mélange de désespoir et d'autorité, et le feu cessa. Il courut en direction de l'entrée, donnant un ordre à l'un des garde sur son chemin, et alors que la barrière s'ouvrit il la vit.

Toujours debout.

Avançant toujours.

Avançant toujours dans sa direction.

Alors il courut. Et peut-être que c'était pathétique, mais il était loin de s'en préoccuper, il avait cessé de s'en préoccuper le jour où il avait commencé par boire son verre d'alcool avant de petit-déjeuner.

Et, là, il fut à ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux rendu brillant par la lune, ses cheveux dans le vent tel un halo autour de son visage.

« Clarke. » Dit-il doucement.

Et, là, il l'embrassa.

Ce ne fut pas doux, comme le baiser qu'elle avait déposer sur sa joue quand elle était partie. C'était brutal, et exigeant, ses mains attrapant son visage et s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Ses dents mordillèrent les siennes, et il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'elle s'éloigne et ne retourne en courant en direction des arbres, mais elle dit simplement son nom contre sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, et il se sentit plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent à court d'air. Bellamy se recula, satisfait d'une façon primitive devant la rougeur de ses joues et les étincelles de ses yeux.

« Je- » Elle se racla la gorge. Sa voix était si rauque qu'il se demanda si elle avait parlé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle était fêlée et brisée, mais il décida que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait entendu dans tous les cas. « Je pensais que tu serais énervé. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Je le suis. » Sa voix se baissa de plusieurs octaves, parce bon dieu, il _l'était_. Mais ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle était là. Ça le percuta de constater à quel point elle avait maigrit, la légère rondeur de ses joues avait laissé place à des angles dur et elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Il se demanda si il avait la même tête.

« Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » Dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une excuse, et il le comprenait.

« J'avais besoin de toi. » Répondit-il, parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire, au moins une fois. « J'ai _besoin_ de toi. » Elle le fixa. Ses yeux brillant de douleur, une affliction qu'il manqua presque de reconnaître dans son intensité. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose, mais il n'avait jamais vu un tel chagin.

« Alors je vais rester. » Murmura-t-elle, et c'était aussi bien une question qu'une promesse.

Il acquiesça, caressant sa joue de ses doigts juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

« Alors tu vas rester. » Approuva-t-il, et il se retourna en direction de l'entrée, lui tendant la main. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre n'avait semblé causé que de la souffrance, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices sur ses mains quand elle déposa sa main dans la sienne, rose et récente.

 _Allez viens, s'il te plaît._

Et ils le firent, ensemble.


End file.
